The Lioness and the Surgeon
by Shiro Yuki-sama
Summary: While attending a Human Auction show, Trafalgar Law buys a mysterious Lion/Human-Hybrid woman. Her motives are unclear, but so are his. Will she make it to her goal, or be dissected by the curious Surgeon on the way? And she is not exactly an obedient little kitty, either...
1. Prologue

**This is a bit confusing, I know. ****Do not fret, if you stick with me I promise the other chapters will not be formatted like this. ****I just did not want to give too much away in the prologue. ****It will be structured like a real story though. ****And everything shall be explained in time...**

**For those who saw this chapter when I first posted it, you may notice that it changed. I had to edit it so that it took place before Sabaody. This works because Oda-sama implied that there are other auction houses (he never said where).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything that appears within it. I do, however, own The Lioness.**

* * *

"Oi, Wolf." ... "I am here about the treaty. I came alone, as you wished."

*Crack, swish, thunk*

"And to think, I was under the impression that you were intelligent!"

"This was not a part of our deal. Get your goons out of here."

*Chuckle* "Or what?"

*Snigger* "What an idiot." ... "So much for those myths." ... "Who knew Lions could be so stupid!"

*Growl* "Or else I shall have to deal with them myself."

*Snort* "Good luck with that. Boys..." *Shuffle* "...Get her."

*Barking* *Growls* *Yowl* *Thud*

"Stop!"

*Bay*

"I think the outcome is clear, hmm, Miss Lion?"

*Weakened growl*

"Cage her. We're taking her to the Humans."

*Barking*

"I shall have my revenge, Wolf. Mark my words..." *Coughing blood*

"Once again, good luck with that. Although, we saw what happened last time, didn't we?"

*Roar* "I will... make you... pay... for this... indigni... ty..." *Thud*

*Howls*

* * *

The supernova Trafalgar Law... was bored. He had arrived at San Faldo yesterday and discovered that it would take a month for the log pose to set. Having already ordered his crew to gather supplies and such, Law had nothing else to do at the moment.

Thus leading to the current situation. Sick of sitting around in the submarine, Law decided to take a stroll. During his stroll, he came across the "Human Auctioning House". With nothing better to do, he entered, discovering that a 'show' was currently in session. For the heck of it, he even grabbed a bidding number. _Maybe something interesting will show up..._

Is what he had thought. However, he has been sitting in the back row for about an hour now and there has not been a single interesting 'item' the entire time. Sighing he got up and started to leave.

Only to be stopped by an announcement by the auctioneer, "And now, for the most intriguing item the House has ever offered before!" That caught his attention. Turning back in the direction of the stage to see some stagehands pushing a cage towards the center, he was hooked. It was too dark to see what was inside, but by the sounds of the growling, it was certainly not entirely human; but considering the nature of this auction, it had to at least be human-like.

"Prepare to behold one of the rarest creatures on the planet!" The spotlights swirled around dramatically as the auctioneer drew out the reveal, "Something completely untouched by experimentation or alteration! A natural Devil Fruit User!" Now everyone was leaning forward, trying to make out the figure inside the cage. "Introducing... The Lioness!" The spotlights finally focused, allowing everyone to see the creature inside.

They all gasped; even Law had trouble keeping his surprise off of his face. Inside the cage, snarling and growling like an animal, was a young woman, no more than twenty years of age. But that is not what surprised any of them. It was her inhuman features that caught their attention. Atop her head were two slightly rounded, light tan ears, nearly blending in with the long, tan hair that flowed around her on the ground. Whipping back and forth behind was a sleek tail that had a small tuft of fur at the end, clearing showing where she earned her title. Her hands and feet, which were all touching the bottom of the cage, were covered in fur of the same color, and those sitting closer could make out the sharp claws poking out, leaving nicks in the steel. However, the most prominent feature by far were her eyes. They were a deep golden color and seemed to glow with undisguised anger; her pupils were barely visible slits down the center.

The auctioneer allowed them to take in the sight before speaking up once more. "The starting bid will be 100,000,000!"

Unexpectedly, the Lioness roared. The reverberation was so loud that is seemed to create sound waves. Naturally, all of the nobles and other patrons that had wanted her were frightened and decided not to bid.

Seeing their reluctance, the auctioneer decided to try a smaller number, "How about 70,000,000?" He was met by apprehensive silence, "50,000,000...?" Nothing.

Smirking devilishly, Law raised his own number, "I'll take the Lioness from 50."

Everyone looked at him like he was insane. Not only was that am absurdly small amount, but it was already proven that the Lioness was not one to mess with. Because of the shadows caused by all of the lights being on stage, no one recognized him.

Now that someone had bid, the auctioneer could not take her backstage and sell her another day. So, he did what he had to, "...50... going once..." He looked around hopefully before sighing in defeat, "Oh whatever, just take it. She nearly killed one of my subordinates when they first moved the cage." Then he sulked away, not in the mood to announce the end of the show.

Inside of her cage, the Lioness raised a non-existent eyebrow as Law passed the people that were leaving. From the sound of his bored, yet amused tone, she decided that he was either dangerous or interesting... or both.

* * *

**As I promised on my profile, chapter 1 will be posted right after the edit.**

**For a bit of background on the island, I will have you know that I did not make it up. San Faldo is known as "The Carnival City" and is connected to Water 7 via sea train. There is little known about beside that, which makes it ideal for my purposes. Also, seeing as there are so many messed up places in One Piece, why not have an Auction House in a Carnival-themed area? I do believe it is quite fitting...**

**~Shiro Yuki-sama**

**P.S. Is it beri or beli? I had a symbol for it on word, but FF . net does not seem to support that format... Thus, I want to know which to use, in case it comes up later. Maybe, if the story becomes popular enough, I could do a poll and see which readers prefer...?**

**P.S.S. 100 million actually makes sense; it was not some random high number I decided upon. Young mermaids start at 70mil, and Keimi was nearly sold for 500mil (to an idiot, yes, but still...). However, Law is sensible and would not pay something so outrageous, so I gave the auctioneer a reason to give her away. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 1 Law and Justice

**Here you are, chapter 1, as promised. Just so you know, this chapter was originally written completely different than what you see here. Not the format, just the events. I want to let you know that I tossed about half of the chapter to give you what is seen here, so appreciate it! Nah, you can hate it, it is mostly for my personal entertainment, feedback is just a happy bonus.**

**By the way, there may be typos and stuff that I missed. If you happen upon them, could you tell me? Put it in a review or just PM me; either way is fine.**

**Pharoah999 (I am assuming you meant for this to be a name of sorts...?), a guest who reviewed, asked if this story would be romance. Here is my answer: I have absolutely no idea. I did not put 'Law X OC' in the description because I was unsure of how it would turn out. That is also why I avoided using 'Romance' as a genre. Perhaps one day I will be able to confirm it and change the description and genre, but until then you have to find out when I do. And thanks for calling my story interesting! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I may not own One Piece, but I do own The Lioness (who gets a name this chapter!) and everything in _Blind Garden, Who needs a Hero, and Virtual Zombies._ Those last three do not technically exist, but I own them!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Law and Justice**

Law approached the cage, noticing the change in his quarry's demeanor. She went from enraged to cautiously curious. Although she did not move a muscle, she watched his movements carefully as he stepped up to the stage. Now that he was close enough, Law noticed that there was no apparent opening in the cage. He circled around it to check, causing the Lioness to turn to see him. Reaching the back of the cage, Law encountered a large circle with a button at the center, which was previously hidden from view by the Lioness's body.

Peeking around the circle inside the cage, the Lioness watched him closely. Her eyes were intense and calculating, no longer holding their previous fury.

Ignoring her for the moment, Law examined the cage. The circle was just large enough to prevent someone from the inside pressing the button. One of the bars behind seemed larger than the others, indicating that there was something inside it that connected to the top of the cage. While still examining the cage, Law addressed the Lioness, "If I were to free you, that would put you in my debt." The Lioness hesitantly nodded as he ran his fingers along the top edge and smirked, "I want you to join my crew."

The Lioness's ears perked and she stilled, "You are a pirate?" His smirk widened a bit, indicating a yes, "So you wish to reach the end to the Grand Line; your goal is Raftel?"

At this, Law raised an eyebrow. He may have been mistaken, but there was a slight undertone of excitement in her words, "Of course."

"I shall join. I also need to reach that island." She backed away from where Law was standing and bowed, one paw reaching in front of her as the hind legs and other paw supported her weight.

Humming thoughtfully, Law pushed the button. Having an idea of what it does and seeing it happen are two completely different things, it seems. The moment he pushed the button completely, the larger bar shot up and made the top swing back, slamming into the front of the cage. "If it was that simple, why didn't you just hit the top off?" He questioned as she leapt out.

They started walking away as she explained, "The larger bar has a current going through it the creates a very powerful magnetic force. The button forces a small spring to push the bar up, disconnecting it from the current and allowing the top to open."

Law raised an eyebrow, "I take it you know a lot about those cages?" Now that he thought of it, he knew absolutely nothing about her –not even a name- and was casually leading her to his submarine. As they walked past people, they all gasped at her appearance but quickly brushed it off as a Devil Fruit ability.

She watched as a cat ran down an alley, "I have made one before. They are not too easy; one small mistake and the button will electrocute people."

He smirked in amusement, "That would be interesting. By the way," He glanced at her curiously, "Would you happen to have a name? I can't very well call you Lioness for eternity."

The Lioness looked up at the sky forlornly, "Lioness was my title. The title of a Queen." She sighed and looked Law in the eye, "Once a Lion is made leader of the pack (?), their name is relinquished. If they are usurped the one that defeats them is allowed to name them. Seeing as the one who defeated me is not here, I suppose you can take that honor."

"So that means there are more of you?" Forget the name; if there are more people that have natural devil fruit abilities then it would be a great discovery.

The Lioness nodded, "There are more Lions, as well as other species." Seeing the expectant look on his face, she shot him down, "No I shall not tell you where. Perhaps if I were to trust you enough to not kill or otherwise harm my people, but not right now. Speaking of which, I do not even know your name."

"Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates." He extended a hand, "I think you should be called…" He smirked, "Justice."

The Lioness, or rather, Justice, took his hand in her paw, "Interesting; Justice and Law, two things Pirates are against."

Releasing her paw, Law continued walking to the submarine with Justice trailing slightly behind.

Law casually contemplated the benefits of having a natural Devil Fruit user on his crew as they walked. Behind him, he heard soft scuffs as Justice's padded paws followed behind him. However, they soon stopped abruptly, causing him to turn around. Justice had frozen, glaring down an alley. Following her gaze, Law chuckled. She was glaring at a medium sized dog, who had also spotted her and was growling.

At this point, Justice started growling back and she had dropped on all fours. Law watched in amusement as she fell into a classic pounce stance. Out of curiosity, Law snapped his fingers just as she prepared to pounce. Due to being caught off guard, Justice lost her balance and ended up rolling forward and landing on her back. The dog took this opportunity to flee, running as quickly as its short legs could take it.

Law chuckled as Justice turned to glare at him. With a growl, she flipped back to where she was and faced him, "What the 'ell, man? I was 'bout to catch the lil' bugger!" Ignoring his surprise at her change in behavior, Justice advanced, "Cap'n or not, I ain't gonna listen to ya' is you can't respect my 'abits!"

By this point, Justice was centimeters away from him. She growled as she waited for a reaction. Pushing away his shock, Law responded calmly, "Do you have a dual personality?"

Justice crossed her arms over her chest, "What of it? I ain' any worse 'an other Lions just cause I got two minds! In fact, I'm even better 'an them; I'm two times the Lion they are!" Just as Law was about to try and pacify her, Justice backed away and blinked a few times, calming down, "Sorry about that, Mister Trafalgar. I have a tendency to switch between personalities like that. I do hope you do not mind."

Law eyed her oddly before chuckling, "You're even more interesting than I thought."

* * *

**So… A dual personality… I did not plan that, it just happened. That is certainly going to make it more interesting to write Justice's character. Also, the name. I was thinking and thinking for a while on what kind of name Law would give a Lion-human hybrid. Then I dropped that. What name would fit well with Law? Thus, Justice was created. Whether or not it will be LawXOC, having a good, fitting name is essential. So yeah.**

**By the way, I have no idea what accent that is. I just wanted the way she spoke to make the change clear, in order to avoid confusion. Plus the fact that they are opposite dual personalities; one proper and calm while the other is quick tempered and angry. ****Calm Justice will call Law "Mister Trafalgar" and Angry Justice will call him "Cap'n".**


End file.
